danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Powder Game
Powder Game (abbreviated to PG) is a popular particle simulator from the Dan-Ball website, also known as 'dust', with the ability to create things with the available elements, and then you can upload them for others to vote or delete for. It can be found at http://dan-ball.jp/en/javagame/dust. A Powder Game update usually comes after three updates to other games. As of ver 9.6, it is the second most updated game, the first one being Stick Ranger. )]] Powder Game history The game started as a simple simulation, with one element, powder, one object, block (it was called 'bloc', that was fixed in version 4.9), and one tool, wind. It would look to many users as a game similar to Planet Simulation and Sand Moji combined, but the approval began when new elements were introduced, such as fire, gunpowder, and other objects. It became very popular during the expansion of fighters, probably based on the zombies from Hell of Sand, but with capabilities such as kicking other fighters. The game became well-known across simulation-game sites after the introduction of uploading, allowing people to share their ideas openly with others. As new elements were introduced, innovative ideas were made for the games, including old pixel art (also known as checker-styling), fighter courses (before the expansion of hotkeys and the player functions), stop-art, sendai-styling pixel art, player courses, logic systems and some other things, making the game a very intelligent sandbox, allowing one to run one's own ideas and share them with others. Powder Game timeline Powder Game's timeline is somewhat interesting, and shows all 80 updates created, from Powder Game 1.0 to 9.0. (Last updated from Powder Game ver 9.0) *Powder Game Timeline Upload types In Powder Game, there have been many discoveries and creations. Some of the most common created uploads are such: *Player courses *Idea upload *Pixel art *Drink machines *First uploads *Last uploads *Chain reactions *Superball animations *Volcano uploads *Series uploads *Arena uploads *Contest entry uploads *C-4 mazes *Water filters *Ball courses *Laser courses *Guns *Mandalas *Glitches *Explosions *Technology *Electric Animations Elements Powder Game has 37 elements, each with its own unique properties. The word "element" is used in the sense of a game element, as opposed to a chemical element. Air can go through the elements, and it is only affected by the indestructible block. Therefore, both are usually not considered as elements. *Artificial elements (they cannot be created simply by clicking an element and drawing) ¤Abbreviated in menu On the Powder Game menu, the red dot (left click) starts out on powder, and the blue dot (right click) starts on Wind. Special objects Some special objects can be put in the game. *Wheel: the maximum amount of wheels that can be present on the screen at once is 100. *Player, fighter and box: the maximum total of these that can be present on the screen at once is 50, and there can only be two alive players at any given time. *Bubble: makes a bubble that pops on contact with block, but turns into any element it touches, except fan and soapy. *Block: an indestructible block is created. *Ball: a ball. Balls roll and bounce at great speed. Balls come in many varieties, each with different properties. *Create: simply an object cloner; can clone any object but wheel and bubble. Tools and options *Menu, shows how many dots or objects of any element or object on the screen. *Pen-s, meaning pen-size, determines the pen size used for some tools and drawing elements. *Pen allows the player to select any various methods of drawing: **PEN-free, in which the pointer on the screen can move in any direction. **PEN-line, which draws straight lines going in any direction. **PEN-lock, which allows drawing horizontally or vertically only. **PEN-paint, which ovewrites all connected parts of an element with another one. *Get generates a code for saving what's on-screen. *Set is for loading a code. *Save is used for temporarily saving what's on-screen. *Load loads what the player last saved. *MiniMap shows a thumbnail of the screen. *Upload allows the player to upload what's currently on-screen. It is usually a good idea to click stop before uploading. *BG changes the background to: **BG-Non for no background. **BG-Air to show air pressure, (green is high, blue is low, black is neutral). **BG-Line to show air pressure and direction. **BG-Blur for a motion blur. **BG-Shade for a glow around all elements, including non-lighter elements. **BG-Aura for a special effect that somewhat shows wind. **BG-Light to make elements and objects brighter. **BG-Toon to make a cartoon-like affect for all elements. **BG-Mesh to show wind action in a grid pattern. **BG-Grey to show all elements and air pressure in grayscale. **BG-Track to show the traces of moving elements. **BG-Dark makes the screen dark, making most elements and objects difficult to be seen. **BG-TG to show the temperature of the elements, with violet being the coldest, black as neutral, and white for the hottest. **BG-Siluet makes the screen and all objects a silhouette. *Reset clears all of the objects and elements on the screen. *Start-Stop toggles pausing. *Erase gets rid of blocks, wheels, create, balls, players, fighters and boxes. *Clear gets rid of matter and wind. *Wind makes wind in the direction of the red line. Strength depends on the pen-size. *Air increases (left mouse button) or decreases (right mouse button) the air pressure where clicked. The strength depends on the pen-size. *Drag allows the player to drag some elements and objects. *Text creates text with the element selected with the other mouse button. *Copy-Paste allows the player to copy and paste elements. When copy is red, the player can drag a rectangle around what he or she wants to copy. Click the button to change to paste mode, which allows the player to paste (the rectangle shows the area) what he/she copied. *Scale allows the player to change the zoom to x1, x2, x4, x8, or x16. This is useful for making small structures. *Speed allows the player to change the speed to x1, x2, x4, or x8. Higher speed decreases the FPS while elements and objects in the game moves faster. *Side turns looping on and off. The two options in Powder Game are: **Side-off: after leaving the playing field, all elements and objects are destroyed. **Side-loop: elements and objects that leave the playing field appear on the opposite side of the screen with the same latitude/longitude and speed. Wind does not go through loop. *Grid makes a grid. There are 8 types of grid (including no grid). These allow to accurately center and position objects. *Dot S/M/L allows the player to change the limit of dots on play field, S = 20,000, M = 30,000 and L = 40,000. *Vote allows the player to vote for uploads. *Delete allows the player to vote for the deletion of an upload (an upload is only deleted if the amount of deletes is more than half the number of votes). *Shortcut keys are useful shortcuts for some of the tools in Powder Game. States of matter :Main article: 'States of matter' Powder Game has 7 states of matter: *Powder *Liquid *Solid *Semi-Solid *Living powder *Gas *Plasma External links *Powder Game on the official site fi:Dan-ball:Powder Game Category:Powder Game Category:Java games